doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Candiani Dubbing Studios
Sevilla #618 Colonia: Portales Estado: México D.F. CP 03300 |servicios = Doblaje al Español Edición Mezcla Post-producción |sindicatos = ANDA y SITATYR |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} Candiani Dubbing Studios (también conocida como "Estudios Candiani", "TVM Candiani", "Servicios de Televisión Mexicana"ó "Candiani Sevilla"'Pagina 482 ya que está ubicada en la calle del mismo nombre) es una compañía mexicana de doblaje en español y traducción de voces para cine y televisión con más de 55 años de experiencia. Fundada entre finales de los años 80 y principios de los años 90. Propiedad del reconocido empresario y productor cinematográfico Enrique Candiani (presidente y dueño). Las salas de grabación e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en Sevilla #618, en la Colonia Portales y en la calle de Oruga ('Futura, entre 2005 y 2008), al sur de la Ciudad de México ademas de tener contrato con (ANDA y el SITATYR). También es el estudio que compró a Grupo Televisa, la enorme empresa "Audiomaster 3000"Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) en 2003. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos muy conocidos destacan: películas, series de televisión, documentales, dibujos animados y telenovelas brasileñas, entre otros. Actualmente, la empresa es manejada y dirigida por las señoras Leticia, Mariana y Regina Tohen Candiani. Durante los años 1992 y 1996 el gerente de producción y director artistico fue Eduardo Giaccardi. Y al termino de sus trabajos dice: "Doblaje por Candiani Dubbing Studios", esto es una locución en off grabada y hablada por el actor Idzi Dutkiewicz. thumb| logo 1 thumb| logo 2 thumb|Candiani Dubbing Studios en Sevilla #618 thumb|Vista exterior, desde Google Street View thumb|Ingreso thumb|Patio, actualmente se encuentra una fuente thumb|Tarjeta de entrada a Estudios Candiani Servicios *Doblaje *Producción musical, composición y grabación de jingles. *Internacional M&E, creación de pistas y creación de ambientes. *Traducción/adaptación. *Subtítulos. *Realización de copias. *Respaldo del material doblado. Lista de trabajos 'Series animadas' 'Cartoon Network' *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (promos) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Los 5 sentidos *Toonface (promos) *Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario (promos) *La naranja molesta (promos) *Un show más (promos) *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (promos) *Hora de aventura (promos) *El increible Mundo de Gumball (promos) Nickelodeon *Kappa Mikey *Rugrats crecidos - All Grown Up! ''(temporada 2 en adelante debido al cierre de Audiomaster 3000) *Rugrats en el jardín de niños '''Disney Television *Fillmore *Maggie, una mosca con onda (Disney Channel) 'Discovery Kids' *Amigazazo *¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Bananas en pijamas *Doki *Jelly Jamm *Peppa (redoblaje) *Martha habla (a partir de la 4ª temporada) *Gaspard y Lisa *Lalaloopsy *Rob, el robot *Dino Dan 'Productores independientes' *Aventuras con los Kratts *Bondi Band (Disney XD) *Bratz *Bruno, el espía - '''''Bruno the Kid *Code Lyoko *Johnny Test *Jorge, el curioso *El show de la Pantera Rosa (redoblaje) *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *El Chavo, la serie animada (Episodio Piloto) *Las locuras de Andy *Tortugas Ninja (2003) (4Kids Entertainment) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo *Mascotas extraterrestres *Mortal Kombat (serie animada) *Norman Normal *Peludos y espeluznantes *Storm Hawks *Tres espías sin límites - Totally Spies! (Cartoon Network) *Viva Piñata (4Kids Entertainment) *Groove High *Ciudad de pollos 'Anime' *Toriko *Las aventuras de Fly *Liga del Dragón *Dragon Ball Z Kai (versión Nicktoons) *One Piece (versión 4Kids) *Pokémon (7ª-11ª temporada) *InuYasha (desde el capitulo 104) *El regreso del gato *Miki, la luchadora de ramen *Pretty Cure *Shinzo *Meteoro - Speed Racer (redoblaje) 'Series de televisión' *Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne *Hell's Kitchen *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 *Todo el mundo quiere a Raymond *CSI: En la escena del crimen *Colegio del agujero negro *Furia al volante - Bullrun *Suerte con Esperanza *Tan muertos como yo *4 esposas, un marido *Los socios de la ley *Homeland *Dino Dan *Alias *La casa de Anubis *Breakout Kings *Mejor sin Ted *Lipstick Jungle *Aprendiendo a vivir *Covert Affairs *Sin secretos *Royal Pains *Caja de sorpresas *La Mujer Biónica *Las espías *Terra Nova *Teen Wolf *Mr. Meaty *Stargate Atlantis *Parenthood *CSI: Miami *CSI: Nueva York *Papá: Se busca *Survivor *Héroes *Lizzie McGuire *Restaurantes extraños *Un sueño en Hollywood *Guerra de cuchillos 'Documentales' *Trabajos sucios *Curiosidad *Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Obesa a los 15 *Oro bajo cero *Megafiestas Infantiles *Eres lo que comes *Oro salvaje 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Caminos del corazón *Prueba de amor *Vidas opuestas *Amor e intrigas *Poder paralelo *Esas mujeres *Luz del Sol *El salvaje *Los Tramposos *Pecado Mortal *Mamá Xepa *Máscaras *Vidas en Juego *Río de Intrigas *Milagros de Jesús *Fuera de Control *Ley y el Crimen *La saga de la Reina Ester *Sansón y Dalila *Rey David *Rebelde Río *José de Egipto *Llamas de la Vida *Bela, la fea *Los Mutantes *Simplemente Amor *Marcas del Destino 'Miniseries' *El misterio de Salem's Lot (?) 'Películas' 'New Line Cinema' *A él no le gustas tanto *Al caer la noche *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio *Austin Powers: el espía seductor *Ayer y hoy *Blade 2 *Blade Trinity *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer *Celular *Código de familia *Construyendo la vida *Destino final 2 *Destino final 3 *Detective por error *Diario de una pasión *Dinero fácil *Domino *Dos tontos en fuga *Dumb and Dumberer *El efecto mariposa *El hijo de La Máscara *El hijo del diablo *El largo beso del adiós *El nuevo mundo *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres *El sospechoso *Elf, el duende *Entre la vida y la muerte *Escape imposible *Freddy vs. Jason *Hairspray: Sueltate el pelo *Hijos de la mafia *In the Mouth of Madness *Jason X *John Q: Situación extrema *Juicio y error *La brújula dorada *La célula *La chica del verano *La isla del Dr. Moreau *La prueba del crimen *Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt *Las leyes de atracción *Los come gusanos *Magnolia *Mi nombre es Sam - Yo soy Sam *Mimzy: Una aventura mágica *Mr. Woodcock *Monster-in-Law *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *Número 23: La revelación *Perdidos en el espacio *Ritmo y seducción *Run Fatboy Run *Rush Hour 3 *Salvando al señor Búho *Semi-Pro *Shoot 'Em Up *Se7en: Los siete pecados capitales (redoblaje) *Solo amigos *Spawn *Terror a bordo *Un hombre diferente *Una pareja explosiva - Rush Hour *Una pareja explosiva 2 *Una historia violenta *Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) *Wedding Crashers 'Warner Bros.' *A Scanner Darkly *Alexander *Amigas inseparables *Asesinos *Batman eternamente *Cálculo mortal *Círculo vicioso *Constantine *Diamante de sangre *Disfrutando mi libertad *El resplandor *El último samurái *Firewall *Full Metal Jacket *Gatúbela *Intriga en Berlín *Lolita (1962) - Redoblaje *La esfera *La naranja mecánica *La nueva gran estafa *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash *Letra y música *Los infiltrados *Los vengadores *Un vecino más peligroso *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Robando vidas *Se busca pareja *Selena (redoblaje) *Sobreviviendo a Picasso *Starsky y Hutch *Tierra fría *Troya *Un instante en Nueva York 'Paramount' *Adultos jóvenes *Aires de esperanza *Alucinante *Chicas pesadas 2 *El gurú del amor *El hijo de Rambow *El lobo de Wall Street *El Padrino (redoblaje) *El Padrino II (redoblaje) *El vuelo *Footloose: Todos a bailar *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Hannibal, el origen del mal *La duquesa *Pasión y baile 2 *Ritmos del barrio *Sahara *Sin lugar para los débiles *Stardust: El misterio de la estrella *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Tirador *Un despertar glorioso *Un guardaespaldas escolar *Viernes 13 (2009) 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' *Agente Cody Banks *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres *Charlie Bartlett *Besos de sangre *De-Lovely - Vida y amores de Cole Porter *Especies III *Especies: El despertar *Fotografía esto *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo *Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code *Material Girls *Mr. Brooks *Nicholas Nickleby *Pecado original *Pijamada *Salón de belleza *Soul Plane *Superhéroes: La película *Tómalo con calma 'DreamWorks' *Como si fuera cierto *Desde mi cielo *Las ruinas *Ni en tus sueños *Norbit *Paranoia *Persiguiendo un sueño *Te amo, brother *The Uninvited *Vuelo nocturno 'Summit Entertainment' *Cartas a Julieta *El escritor fantasma *Furry Vengeance *High School Rock *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Rápido y fogoso *Recuérdame *Rendirse jamás '20th Century Fox' *Código: Flecha Rota *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial *Los Beverly Ricos *Máxima velocidad *Mentiras verdaderas *Milagro en la calle 34 *Papá por siempre *Un paseo por las nubes 'Touchstone Pictures' *Cocktail (redoblaje) *Como caído del cielo *Dick Tracy *El discípulo *Fenómeno *La sociedad de los poetas muertos (Doblaje original) 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Guardianes del orden *La cadete Kelly *Querida, encogí a los niños *Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo *Voluntad de hierro 'Lionsgate' *3:10 to Yuma *Bratz: La película *Conan, el bárbaro *The Midnight Meat Train *Un desastre de película *Crimen sin perdón 'The Weinstein Company' *El dador de recuerdos (Versión Cine) *El ex *The Hunting Party *Vicky Cristina Barcelona 'Focus Features' *Rush: Pasión y gloria *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados *La teoría del todo 'Diamond Films' *El hombre más buscado *Primicia mortal 'Otros proyectos' *8 mujeres *A Prairie Home Companion (para New Line) *Acuérdate de mí *Adicta al sexo (para New Line) *Ahora sí es amor *Alpha Dog *Amores asesinos *Aprendiz de caballero *Asesinato en la escuela (doblaje mexicano) *Atando cabos (Miramax) *Bajo amenaza *Bandidas (para 20th Century Fox) *Ceux qui restent *Culpable *Crash: Vidas cruzadas - Alto impacto *Crimen imperdonable *Entre la vida y la muerte *Deadfall *Down in the Valley *Duro de matar: La venganza (20th Century Fox/Buenavista) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night *El cielo se equivocó (redoblaje) (Columbia TriStar) *El código Da Vinci (Columbia/Sony) *El elefante blanco *El ilusionista *El mundo mágico de Magorium *El pequeño Nicolás *El rescate (Segunda versión) *El secreto de la última luna *El último exorcismo, parte II (3ra. versión) *El violín rojo *Encerrados (segunda versión) *Espejito, espejito (Relativity Media) *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado *Hotel Rwanda *Identidad extrema *Inframundo *Insomnia *Juno *Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento (redoblaje/'Cannon Films') *La caída *La conquista del honor (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La fabrica de sueños *La isla (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La isla de Nim (Walden Media/Universal) *La leyenda de Chen Zen *La mano que mece la cuna (Hollywood Pictures) *La monja *La nana mágica (Universal) *La piel del deseo (?) (Miramax) *La provocación *La torre del terror (Walt Disney Pictures) *Libres ¡al fin! *Los lavaplatos *Malas compañías *Marcado por la muerte *Medicine Man (Cinergi Pictures Entertainment/'Hollywood Pictures') *Mente indomable (Miramax) *Mi adorable delincuente *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (Dimension Films/The Weinstein Company) *Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras *Monster: Asesina en serie *Casarse está en griego *Penelope (Summit/The Weinstein Company) *Premoniciones (MGM/Sony) *Quisiera ser millonario *Rise: Cazadora de sangre *Secreto en la montaña *Sobrenatural (MGM/The Weinstein Company) *Sólo una noche *Soñadoras (Dreamworks/Paramount) *St Trinian's *Súper Volcán *The Men Who Stare at Goats *The Young Victoria *Traidor *Un plan brillante *Una chica fuera de serie *Una mamá para Navidad *Whip It *Distrito 13 'Películas animadas' 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Aladdín *Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones 'Universal' *Jorge, el curioso *Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo 'Otros proyectos' *Animales al ataque *¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia *Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas *Buza Caperuza 2 (The Weinstein Company) *Dinosaurios *Donkey Xote *Dos pavos en apuros *El gato con botas *El grillo feliz * El principito (2015) *La granja (Nickelodeon/Paramount) *La leyenda de la Llorona *Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica *Mullewapp *Renacimiento *Totally Spies!: La película *Un monstruo en París *Vamos a la luna (Summit) 'Películas de anime' *Cuentos de Terramar *Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos *El increíble castillo vagabundo *El regreso del gato *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, la diosa de la guerra *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (doblaje original) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer *Pokemon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew *Pokemon Ranger y el templo del mar *Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai *Pokemon: Mente Maestra Traductores y Adaptadores *Adrián Fogarty *Adrián Solca *Alejandra Medina *Alejandro Nogueras *Ana Blanco *Angelica Cervantes *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Cristina Camargo *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Dalina Valdés *Francisco Rubiales *Gustavo "Gus" Rodríguez *Homero Villarreal *Hugo Navarrete *Irwin Daayán *Jerónimo Amuchastegui *José Eduardo Durán García *Juan Carlos Cortés * Mauricio Pérez *Moisés Palacios *María del Carmen López *Nicolás Salvo Acuña *Paloma Ruiz *Pedro Núñez *Rebeca Velázquez *Regina Barajas *Renato López Interpretes *Analy *Armando Gama *David Bueno *Gerry Celada *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Israel Magaña *Lorena Sarti *Mariana Bojorges *Mario Cuevas *Mario Heras *Raul Brindis *Raúl Carballeda *Romina Marroquín Payró *Walterio Pesqueira Directores *Adrián Fogarty (hasta 1999) *Alan Prieto *Alejandro Mayén *Alfonso Obregón *Ana Teresa Ávila *Antonio Gálvez *Arturo Mercado *Bardo Miranda *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Magaña *Cecilia Airol *César Árias *Cristina Camargo (hasta 2007) *Diana Santos (hasta 2007) *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Zambrano *Gabriel Gama (hasta 2007) *Gabriel Ortiz *Gerardo García *Gerardo Vásquez *Germán Fabregat *Gonzalo Curiel *Herman López *Hugo Núñez *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Irwin Daayán *Israel Magaña *José Carlos Moreno (hasta 2002) *José Antonio Macías *José Gilberto Vilchis *Jorge Roig *Jorge Santos *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Liliana Barba *Love Santini *María Fernanda Morales *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Palacios *Noé Velázquez *Patricia Acevedo *Raúl Anaya *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Carrillo *Roberto Molina *Rocío Prado *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Moya *Rubén Trujillo *Sebastián Rosas *Sergio Castillo *Vicky Burgoa Clientes *The Weinstein Company *CBS *Summit Entertainment *Discovery Networks *Toei Animation Inc. *NBC Universal *New Line Cinema *DreamWorks *20th Century Fox *Buena Vista *Paramount *Cartoon Network *Alliance Atlantis *Ledafilms S.A. *Rede Record *Disney *Warner Bros. *MGM *Nickelodeon *Televisa * Diamond Films Entre otros... Véase también *Audiomaster 3000 Referencias *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar Enlaces externos *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar (paginas 482 - 484 en linea) *Candiani Dubbing Studios Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas